


A dramatic encounter with a demon

by SolarNexus



Series: Songbird series [5]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Songbird dislikes all the portal travel, and also dislikes the dramatic food stealing demon, doesn't mean to say she won't seek out demises sword for herself though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:41:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29082561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarNexus/pseuds/SolarNexus
Summary: Songbird gets flung into Sky's past and meets the demon lord Ghirahim.She doesn't like him all that much
Series: Songbird series [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097306





	A dramatic encounter with a demon

**Author's Note:**

> Oh you /know/ that Songbird will have a stupid idea later in the future regarding her encounter with Ghirahim.
> 
> Because, any idea is a good idea with her.

Never travel **anywhere** in this **Hylia forsaken land of time travel and portals alone!** Thats what she's learned. 

One moment she was running up to catch up with the group, the next her foot slips and ends up tumbling into a portal and falling into a **pond**. 

She's only had this tunic for **one day.**

Aw man Hyrule is gonna be so **pissed off at her**. Well **whatever.**

Songbird pushed herself up, water running off her and she waded out the pond and put her now **soaking wet hair** into a bun with much effort. Now where was she… 

Looking about her surroundings, its obvious that this is Sky's world. So that places her on the surface. 

Okay good. And that means shes in the forest. So she'll just go to that weird temple thingy and use the statue to get back to Skyloft and then she can regroup with everyone. 

**Well.** That **was** the plan. 

She just didn't expect to dodge an attack from a creepy weird guy with white hair. 

Songbird drew her sword, pointing it to the strangers throat and the stranger had done the same to her. 

"Well. It seems we're at a stalemate." The stranger mused out. Songbird wouldn't say **stalemate.**

Songbird grabbed a rock that was beside her. She's done this to a few of the other heros when they were being **insufferable.**

 **Wild** specifically. 

The stranger tracked the rock that was being thrown up and down and Songbird threw the rock directly at the strangers crotch. 

Simple yet effective. 

Worked on countless male heros **many times.** (Wild and Legend) 

"Okay that was a low blow!" Songbird stood up, sheathing her sword and dusted off her tunic, a foot pushing the stranger that was **now** on the floor onto his back 

"I simply see it as a technique to handle the males in my life" Songbird shrugged out. Her foot pressing harder onto the others chest until her foot fell to the floor, Songbird stumbling forward and a hand grabbed her arm and got pulled face first into a chest. 

**Oh great.**

"You're a peculiar little thing. Not from this time are you?" Songbird stiffened slightly. 

Trawling through past memories with both sky **and Warriors** , they spoke of a person with white hair and an equally white outfit. 

That person was Ghirahim. 

And the person stood in front of her **definitely** matched that description. And

 **Hylia** **damn it**. Ghirahim **had** to look like he was made from a **really** handsome sculpture. 

She honestly hated how her body reacted to things at times. 

She was an **adult.** She held the **master sword.** She can **adult.**

She then noticed that Ghirahim had vanished again and she was falling **forward.**

And then the stupid sword demon thing caught her and she was now face to **face** with Ghirahim. 

"Not much of a talker are you?" a small grunt left her, pushed herself away from Ghirahim and stepped back, dusting off her still wet tunic. 

"I prefer to keep my silence on matters." She said, trying to keep her distance from the person in front of her but. That was a fruitless task in of itself. 

"A strong but silent type. My sort of person" for a sword, He was **very** dramatic. It made her glad that Fi only talked when she needed to. 

And **s** **peaking** of the sword, Songbird pulled it from her back and looked to the glowing sword, a look of apology coming to her face. Sometimes her own mind runs away and Fi has to remind Songbird of what's currently going on. 

Apparently that was one of those times. 

"Is that little Fi in the sword? How joyful that is to see!" Songbird jumped back, instantly punching Ghirahim in the face and the demon leaned back, both hands going to his nose. 

"You teleport too much" Songbird grunted out. 

"You punched my **nose"** Ghirahim replied with. 

"So?" Songbird sheathed the master sword and sat down where she was.

She was cold, hungry and **tired** and Ganons sword whizzing about like this wasn't exactly helping her. So she'd just ignore him for a while. 

She wondered if the group were worried about her. They probably **were**. 

Songbird lit a campfire and baked a few apples, the sweet aroma of spice coming from them and a reminiscent smile came to her lips. 

Her first cooked meal when she woke up from her slumber. And Sheik…Songbird misses her. Probably because her mother was using that guise to guide her through a new land…

Songbird shook her head, raising her hands up to her mouth and bit…into nothing? Her eye twitched. **Ghirahim had just stolen her baked apple**. 

"Oh good you're back." Songbird jumped and looked beside her. Heavens **above** she was stuck with him until she left. 

"Don't steal my food. You're a sword you don't **need food** " Songbird growled out, already feeling the beginnings of a headache forming. 

"I beg to differ. So, what's your story slim and silent?"

"Why should i tell a minion of Ganon **anything?** " Ghirahim finally bit into the baked apple he stole and another eye twitch left Songbird. 

"You have a distaste of a familiar someone i know of." 

"You'd eventually gain a distaste of someone when they chuck you through portals and have you killed only to be resurrected again." Songbird drawled out, "Even more of a distaste when you're left in a world you know nothing **about** with **no family or memories** " Songbird snatched her apple from Ghirahim and bit into it, chewing it slowly as she looked to the demon. 

She didn't know what he was thinking. 

She didn't like it. 

"I knew Hylia was cruel but well. She **really** went out her way this time" Ghirahim mused out 

"...her and that beast, Ganon" she had always **resented** that goddess and the calamity. Hylia more so. 

"ah i see. I see. Well, the way **i** see it is, it's a new opportunity for you to do…something **else** " 

" **no** . Im a woman of pride and my Hyrules **hero**." As well as their princess. 

"a **shame.** I could use a fighter like you. Oh well." Ghirahim was being dramatic again. 

"Are you **always** this dramatic?" 

"You humans don't drop by too often" a small 'hmph' left Songbird and then heard the familiar whoosh of a portal and she **groaned.** The headache was here. 

"Im going now" Songbird said, picking herself up as well as her items and headed to the portal. 

"I do hope we see each other again. You're a fun hero to talk to~" Ugh. She hoped that wasn't the case. 

Fi chimed and a small nod left Songbird, then walked through the portal.

"Songbird! There you are. Where were yo- ew you're wet" Wind murmured and a snort left Songbird. 

"Nice to see you too. I had a…you know what. Don't matter." Sky and Warriors glanced to each other, then back to Songbird. 

"Sorry about the tunic Hy. Didn't expect to get dumped into a pond" 

"no biggie Songbird. Not your. fault in the slightest. Wanna tell me about what happened?" Hyrules eyes twinkled and a soft laugh left her

"How about later? Well. That detour was **so fun** " Songbird drawled out, sarcasm lacing her voice and her sword chimed in agreement. 

"I expect to hear **everything** " Hyrule blurted out and a snort left her

"Sure thing" A soft smile was on her face and walked over to Warriors and Sky. 

" **do not.**

 **I never want to hear about that dramatic demon again"** Songbird murmured out under her breath

"he didn't try to kill you?" Sky asked

"nope. But i was close to **killing him** " Songbird replied with and a snort left the two male heros. 

"Fair enough" Sky shrugged out, then nudged her shoulder 

"Wild fell into mud earlier" 

"Sky you promised not to tell her!" A far off Wild yelled out and a snicker left her. 

Ah…she was happy to be back with the group. 


End file.
